The Secret Graiman
by Redstar-ox
Summary: After Charles Graiman's Death, it leads to Sarah questioning the existence of one, Katie Smith. Among the secrets her father had, this girl seems to be the biggest. Who is she and why is she such an important part? Will Sarah's choices about Katie's care be what her father would want? *IN PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

"_Dad, what's wrong?" asked the sixteen year old as he scanned the letter he had just received from intelligence. It stated only one thing in his mind. Get her to safety. Ever since they almost got her, he had to do the one thing that would always linger in the front of his mind. _

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, but you need to leave and I have to get you to safety."_

"_What's going on?" she asked again as Dr Clarke came in._

"_Thank you for coming Dr Clarke." he greeted._

"_It's not a problem; I brought some help with me just to make this a much easier and smoother process." Dr Clarke replied as he put his case down. _

"_What does he mean? Dad, what are you doing?" the young girl begged. "Why is he here?" _

_He walked up to her and gave her a cuddle, "This is for your own protection." He said as the two nurses took her by the arms. He stepped back as Dr Clarke walked up, holding out a needle and ready to administer something._

"_No, what is that? Please Dad, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to hurt you, Please don't do this!" she shouted and fought against the grip of the nurses. She kicked the needle out of Dr Clarke's hands and continued to fight. "Please don't, stop!" _

"_Restrain her against the sofa. I'm only doing this to help you." Dr Clarke said as he took something from a fresh vile. "Please don't fight it."_

"_No!" she screamed as he injected her in the arm. Everything around her suddenly began to fizzle out. "Dad..." she whispered and began crying._

_The last words she heard from this man were... "I love you sweetheart, I'm sorry..." and a gentle kiss on the forehead as she was lowered onto his lap._

"Kitt… Hellooo, Earth to AI." Michael Knight began.

_Yes Michael, how can I help you?_

"You okay buddy?" Mike paused.

_My systems are 100% functional. _

"I mean as in, why were you so distracted?" he asked.

_I am running an important protocol. _

"Doing what exactly?" he questioned the AI.

_Classified._

"Care to enlighten me on that Kitt?" he asked continuing his line of questioning.

_I am unable to inform you of the request._

"Come on buddy! Partners don't keep secrets, especially us." Mike said.

_It is a restricted programme Michael._

"Hey guys, what're you talking about?" Sarah asked as she entered the cave.

"Nothing that'll interest you, Just... Guy stuff." Michael quickly said. His curiosity of Kitt's classified information lingered in his thoughts.

"Okay then, I found something of interest in my father's things." Sarah began.

"You finally found the courage to clear through his things then?" Mike asked.

Sarah looked at him and continued with what she was going to say, "I came across the name Katie Smith. It was at the top of the priorities list of Knight Industries. Doesn't give much away but I'm sure I've heard it before."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_How is it all working out?" Charles Graiman asked on the phone. "You make it sound as if the Katie Smith is a project." He continued answering, "Home-schooling?" he questioned as he saw Sarah enter the room. "Sarah sweetie, hold on for a moment." He said. "I'll get back to you later, yes, we can discuss that later... goodbye." He said hanging up the phone. "How are you doing with your research?" Charles asked his daughter as he stood up and walked out from behind his desk._

"_Who was that on the phone?" she asked. "I didn't know you were running another project."_

"_Just some work related talk that you don't need to worry about, so tell me, how is the project going?" he asked taking her bulky project folder._

"_Well if I get this right, it'll get me into my all time dream university. It seems the professors are impressed with my project on nano technology. It's only basic but it's amazing dad." Sarah smiled."I could really make something of it."_

"_Well done darling, you'll be a fine asset to what I have planned for the future to come." _

"_I just need to run over a few things with... erm, no I don't." Sarah said in confusion. _

"_Ah, I have to tell you Dr Clarke has booked you for a home visit this evening, now you've recovered from that awful flu you had." He said, hearing what he hoped he wouldn't._

"_Oh, okay dad. Is he staying for dinner?" she asked._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Project Katie... or I could be just imagining things; I also found this picture of my dad with this little girl. I think she might be a cousin or something. Zoe, could you do me a favour and check out this character, Katie Smith and could you just scan this picture in." She asked.

"Sure thing, give me a moment." Zoe replied.

After a little research Zoe came across a file which was well hidden and encrypted among Charles Graiman's documents and files. She ran her heavy decryption program against the folder and fought entry into it. Finally, after some time she was able to enter the folder and a video promptly appeared. "Sarah, I think you're going to want to watch this."

"Okay then, play it." she said focusing her attentions to the screen.

"**Hello my dear Sarah. I knew you would become curious after finding this name but you must understand I did things for a reason. Don't get upset about this but what you find may bring back the memories I took away from you in order to protect you. I'm terribly sorry my angel. Katie Smith is a code name. You won't recognise it due to the sensitivity of it. Forgive me."**

Just as the hologram video finished hundreds of files came up including pictures. "Oh my god, there's like a whole... life in here." Zoe said scouring the files.

"Zoe, pull up the inactive profile that's at the top please." Sarah asked. Zoe pulled up this file a picture appeared on screen along with much writing.

"Holly Graiman, born December 1987. Inactive since November 2002." Sarah read out. "Holly Graiman?" she questioned.

"Oh wow, she's really pretty." Zoe complimented the picture on the file. "There's more."

"I don't..." Sarah continued to examine the picture of this girl. Her eyes were a glittering blue and her long, light brunette hair in pigtails. In this picture she was outside in a garden smiling at the camera, her eyes and hair glistening in the sunlight. "That's me next to her." Sarah said thinking back before Michael spoke.

"Sarah, I don't remember you having a sister or any other relatives at that age for a matter..." he said.

"Neither do I…" she replied as she looked away. She looked back up at the screen as Zoe carried on reading what was written.

"She was supposed to be in the young person's cadet programme for a year studying Ballistics. She was only there for eight of the twelve month programme. That's all Sarah, after that she became inactive... as if she dropped off the face of the earth." Zoe added.

"Zoe, open the file next to it, KS0203." Sarah requested. Again she saw the face of this woman. Why did she seem vaguely familiar?

"Katie Smith, born December 1987 to Sam and Lisa Smith. Her parents died in a road traffic accident in November 1990 and Arnald and Linda Smith, Parents to Sam Smith, took guardianship of Katie. Katie completed her high school diploma a year early via home-schooling and she applied for some home-school college courses... completed a few courses in law enforcement, criminal justice..." Zoe trailed off.

"She's a nerd like you." Mike added. "She's gotta be with finishing early and those qualifications." He laughed.

"This is an alias profile which has been updated on a monthly basis…" Billy said reading the update log and then continued, "By Dr Graiman and Kitt."

Sarah sat down, trying to remember who this person was. She thought back to her early college years… _"I just need to run a few things along with… erm." _Holly… something came flooding back to her. All those years, playing with Holly, arguing, helping each other with homeworks…. _"Girls, stop it!"_

"She's my sister..." Sarah whispered in shock.

"How come none of us were aware?" Mike asked.

_Because it was before this operation had been physically put together._ Kitt finally interrupted.

"Kitt? What do you know about this?" Sarah questioned the AI.

_Our father thought it appropriate I knew about the past and the threats put on our family. You are correct; Holly Graiman is your biological sibling Sarah. _

"What else do you know about Holly?" Sarah asked.

_She is currently assuming the identity of Katie Smith who is a free-lance worker. She is currently en-route to Los Angeles._

'_Project Katie…' _echoed in Sarah's thoughts. "She's Project Katie? I remember hearing my dad mention it… eight or ten years ago." Sarah stopped.

_Yes Sarah. Katie was often referred to as a project which our father disliked. _

"Wait a second, Kitt, this is what you was busy doing earlier?" Mike asked the AI. "Tracking a classified alias?"

_Yes Michael. It is the final request of Dr Graiman that I watch her until Sarah was ready to take on the responsibility. I have a holographic video for Sarah that her father uploaded four weeks before his death._

"Play the video please Kitt." Sarah asked as she took a breath.

Kitt projected the hologram onto his bonnet. _**Sarah, Kitt has told you his mission. Seeing as I am unable to look after your sister, I have left Kitt the responsibility until you are prepared for the responsibility also. Listen carefully and please follow these instructions. Only intervene if absolutely necessary. Katie has had somewhat of a difficult life once she left my care which could not be repaired, and which I regret every day. Kitt has been keeping close surveillance on the threat that once threatened the life of your sister as well as on the types of work she does. Holly being... Holly had a knack for getting herself into trouble. Please look after her and for my sake, don't lose her.**_

"What does he mean, don't lose her?" Mike asked as Kitt cut in.

_Sarah I have been monitoring criminal activity in Los Angeles. I am receiving some disturbance via the police radars about the Italina Mafia._

"What kind of disturbance?" she questioned.

"The MAFIA?" Mike added sarcastically.

_Yes Michael. The disturbance is noted, nothing that will harm Katie's true identity. _

"Since when have the Mafia had anything to do with this?" Sarah asked.

"I bet she ran with them as a kid…" Zoe joked.

_Italina were an established gang since the 1960's. Today, they are almost obsolete and very few. Most are retired and their families have not continued the business. They are the reason Holly had to assume Katie Smith and be relocated to the far South. Linda and Arnold Smith were also aliases for two retired agents who cared for Holly. _

"Are they still alive?" Sarah asked again.

_Arnold and Linda Smith are deceased, both by natural causes. Katie was only with the Smith's for three years until they both died. _

"That just sounds suspicious…" Mike added.

"So she's been alone all this time…" Sarah whispered. "Why don't I remember her? Someone can't just erase sixteen years of somebody from you like that…"

"Yes they can Sarah…" Mike added remembering his own problems.

_Our father wanted to protect you and Holly from the threat, which he could not do alone and the government intervened as our father was of great importance to them. Without Holly, the threat dispersed and you could continue to live your life as normal and our father could continue his work. _

"But it wasn't normal for her…" Sarah said evidently feeling bad for the life her sister had to live.

"Don't feel bad Sarah, Kitt, something good had to come from this." Mike said. "Kitt? A little help buddy?" he asked.

"Wait… you said she was coming to Los Angeles earlier, what for?" Zoe asked.

_Katie is considering moving to the city. _

"What's here that isn't in… wherever she's coming from?" Sarah asked.

"Something your father doesn't want her to have to face if it comes to blows." Mike said.

* * *

**The Next Chapter will be with you shortly! Thank you for your patience during my re-write. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_To my loyal followers and readers, I am sorry for the upheaval and changes I'm making to this story. I just wasn't happy with where it was going and by re-writing the story, it'll allow me to develop the characters and their relationships a little more and make it seem realistic! Enjoy._**

* * *

_Last night I had a dream. I was playing with another girl who was probably a few years older than me. We were in a beach house and playing with electronic car parts that belonged to a man. I don't remember having any other relatives or ever visiting a beach house. The dreams never last long but they are always there; like a past life. I don't really remember much of my childhood, maybe I'm making up for one I never had? Who knows? I hope something comes out of this trip to Los Angeles, I haven't got much more time until I have to get my stuff from storage. I need to live... well ~_

"Miss, we're about to land." The flight attendant said distracting her from writing.

"Thanks." Katie replied.

_Well, here I am. Let's hope the city is full of angels... K x_

"Sarah, the flight Kitt was tracking has now landed." Zoe said as she continued to watch the flight boards she'd hacked into earlier.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know Zoe." Sarah said. "You can take a break now if you want to. Billy can take over."

"Great, I seriously need some down time." Zoe said as she jumped from her chair and headed down to the sleeping quarters.

Sarah looked at the digital clock on the wall. It read 03:56. She then sat down and stretched her arms out.

_Maybe you should get some rest Sarah, your body levels suggest you are over tired. _

"Kitt, I think your right. Do you think you can keep Billy company while three of us sleep?"

_Yes I can Sarah, Good night._

"Good night Kitt." she said as she also headed out of the cave.

"Just you and me now buddy." Billy said as he sat back into his chair.

Katie Smith was now in Los Angeles and staying in a small and reasonable hotel not far from the beach. It had just struck 9am and she laid there on her bed staring out the window where the sun shined in. She reached over for the remote to the television that was flickering in the corner. She then surfed through the channels and came across the news. _There were two burglaries in the early hours of this morning. Nobody was caught; police are looking for two men who seem to be the culprits of both attacks. No one was injured but slightly shook up from the events. It is believed that the men are linked to the recent rise in gang crime... _"Blah, blah, blah, same crap here as the South." She said and decided to turn the television off and get up. After all, she travelled out here to have some fun and find some freedom from a small town. Once she had showered and got dressed her stomach decided it was time to eat something from the diner down the street. Katie gathered the things she wanted into her bag and left. She was greeted by a rather suspicious man at the doors of the hotel when she left, but didn't think much of it. "Thank you." She said to the man who let a small smile out. She smiled back and shook her head. Suspicion misted across her thoughts but nothing serious came to mind. She walked down the street, aware of most little things happening. A drug deal down the alley, prostitutes on corners drunk or as high as a kite. She didn't expect any less than this of Los Angeles this time of day. She entered the small diner and sat in one of the window booths.

"Hi honey, what can I get 'cha?" the waitress began.

* * *

"Good morning Kitt." Sarah chimed as she entered the cave.

_Good Morning Sarah, Did you sleep well?_

"I slept fine thank you Kitt." She replied as she took a sip of her coffee. "Have there been any changes since Holly landed?" she asked

_There has been a substantial change. Holly is under surveillance by two well known thieves in the area. I am positive she will be fine. _

"Is Mike around?" she questioned.

_I believe he is entering the control room as we speak._

"Hey Sarah." Mike said.

"Mike I have little something for you and Kitt to do. You need to get rid of the crooks watching Holly."

"Sure thing, When do you want us to go?" he asked resting his hand on Kitt's exterior.

"Preferably now. Kitt has their current location." Sarah informed.

"Okay then. Kitt, you ready to go?"

_Yes Michael. _

Sarah, Zoe and Billy watched as Mike and Kitt left the Cave and then continued to watch through the computers. "I hope she'll be okay, it's really strange but I'm beginning to feel, pretty over protective of her."

"I believe that's the big sister feeling." Zoe added.

* * *

_We are five minutes and twenty eight seconds away from Holly's last location Michael._

"Okay then buddy, just keep an eye on her through the beach CCTV." Michael replied.

Just as Mike finished his sentence Sarah popped up on the holographic conference. "Mike, you need to be careful not to be mistaken for one of these men."

"I know. I'll be discreet." Mike said cutting off the screen.

They approached the beach front and saw the two crooks' attentions on the beach. "Which one is she?" Mike asked.

Kitt scanned the beach and ran facial recognitions against the images stored in the SSC database.

_Holly is the female sitting in the third sun chair, with the umbrella up and a book, page 71. _

"Okay, I didn't mean look that closely. Keep tabs on her and I'll deal with these guys."

_Michael, my scans indicate Holly Graiman has a 9mm concealed on her body._

"And your point is Kitt?" Mike questioned the AI sarcastically. "This is LA, everyone has a gun."

_I would not underestimate Holly. She may have already realised she is being followed. _

"She's getting up out of the chair..." Mike said staring in her direction. He couldn't believe his eyes, she was...

_Michael, the men have changed positions._

"I'm going!" Mike exclaimed, getting out of the car quickly.

* * *

Katie stood up and brushed down her colourful floral dress. She walked across the hot sand, onto the side-walk and dropped her sandals to the floor, putting her feet into them. She looked around and crossed the road to the other side. She briefly admired a shiny black mustang sitting beautifully next to the side walk and continued walking along the strip and turned down another road. She felt something was out of place, as if she was certainly being followed. She looked out the corner of her eye to find that same black mustang she had admired at the beach. Katie was unable to see who was driving due to the heavy tinting in the windows. She suddenly took a detour down an alley.

_Holly has turned into an alley I cannot fit down. _

"Alright buddy, I'm right behind you." Mike walked down the alley Kitt has mentioned and stopped. One of the men sat behind a dumpster and the other in a doorway. Holly was seen walking down towards them.

Quickly thinking, he called out. "Hey Miss! Are you okay?"

She turned around facing Mike. "Oh, I'm okay thanks."

"You look a little lost Miss." He continued.

"I'm fine thanks!" she turned back around to hurry away, only to be greeted by the same man she saw earlier.

"Are you sure?" the man said, adding to the conversation.

She pulled away as the man grabbed at her bag. Instead of continuing to pull back, she stepped forward and stamped on his foot.

_Michael, the male behind the dumpster has an automatic weapon. _

"HEY!" Mike shouted as he dashed forward to help.

"I don't need your help." she assured and grabbed her bag. As the man came back forward at her, she had grabbed the hidden weapon she had and pointed it. "I think I've got it covered."

"Watch out!" Mike shouted in response as the man from behind he dumpster stepped out. "GET DOWN!" Mike exclaimed as he spotted the man pull out a firearm and began firing. "Follow me." he said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards Kitt when the sound of bullets began hitting the large metal bins. "Quickly, get into the car!" he shouted as Kitt pulled up.

_Michael, I suggest it is time you leave now._

As Mike opened the door, Katie stopped. "I need to..." She paused. She looked at her shoulder which had a rather large gash on it, leaking blood down her arm and dress. "Damn it!" she cried out. "Maybe the gun wasn't the brightest of idea's."

"I've got a first aid kit in here." Mike said as a sign to Kitt to prepare one. "I can fix it up if you like."

She touched the wound which emitted some pain, "Thanks." Katie said as she walked over to the car. "Must have just grazed my shoulder, robbing bastards." She cursed. Both Mike and Katie got into the car, "Nice interior. Very techno-modern." she complimented. "Don't get much of this where I come from."

_Thank you, restraint systems activated._

"Did your ride just reply?" she said in surprise.

"This is Kitt." Mike introduced her as he took out the first aid kit.

_Good afternoon._

"That's amazing!" she continued to compliment.

Kitt then began driving away to safety. "Kitt is an AI..." Mike said as he ripped open the packaging for some cotton pads. He began dabbing the bleeding wound.

She tensed her shoulder but carried on enquiring, "Where did you get Kitt from?"

"He was created by Dr Graiman and used by the government, literally." Mike said as he examined the wound. "I think you might need some stitches." He said putting a fresh cotton pad over it.

"Wait, the government as in the US of A?" She asked forgetting about the stitches. She began thinking deep and hard and after a few moments of silence she said, "That name, Graiman, it sounds so familiar."

"Kitt, show her that video. The one Sarah uploaded."

_I believe this is not the time Michael. Katie requires medical attention. _

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked... "Sarah?" she repeated back. "What's going on here?" she pulled away in pain from Mike.

"Erm..." Mike began, "It's a long story... let me get you stitched up and I'll tell you all about it."

"I don't need stitches." She said adamantly.

_You require stitches. _

"Look, a few butterfly ones and it's done. No needles required." Mike said.

She gave him the death stare he was used to seeing from Sarah before she replied, "Fine." she said.

"Thank you..." Mike said.

"I never caught your name." She said.

"Mike." He replied.

"So why exactly did you come to help me Mike?" she asked, "Considering you don't know me personally."

"Well..." he began thinking fast to how he could lie, yet something was telling him it wasn't the time to lie. He remained silent for a moment, concentrating on placing the stitches evenly. He gently smoothed the edges and covered it with a flat cotton wool pad. "I just knew you needed help. I could see it." He lied looking her in the eye. "Well that's all done. Just be careful and it'll heal in no time."

She looked back at him and then down at her patched up shoulder, "Why did you just lie to me?"

"How did you...?" he trailed off.

"My grandpa was never good at telling a lie. He was too honest... like you seem to be." She said.

"Kitt, are you sure it's not the right time?" Mike asked.

_Sarah will not like this. _

"She sent us out here. Things happen." He replied.

"Look Mike... and Kitt, I can just go from here." She said.

"Kitt..." Mike said under his breath. The windscreen lit up and a video began playing...

**Hi I guess. It's been a long time but you have to believe me when I say this. You are Holly Graiman, youngest daughter of Charles Graiman and my sister. (picture of the three of them) This is us when we we're kids. You were put into deep cover at the age of fifteen in order to be protected from the Mafia in which then you were a huge bounty. You still remain in danger, even after all these years and coming to the big city isn't the best of choices. This was a last resort but it had to be done in order for me to continue protecting you. Your safety is my priority now. Please don't be afraid to remember and when we see each other again in person, I'll tell you everything. **After Sarah had finished clips and pictures began showing in a slideshow.

Katie sat there in total silence and examined every detail. That picture, those faces. After the showing had finished, she put her hand on her forehead and looked down. She pulled for the handle and jumped out of the car. "My name is Katie... you have the wrong person!" she cried out and ran away.

"Kitt, we need to chase her." Mike said.

_The damage is done as you would say. I will continue my surveillance. Holly is safe for now. _

"The less she knows; the better." Mike said.

* * *

She stood in the shower cubicle of her hotel room, her elbow resting on the wall and her hand on her forehead. Even the harsh coldness of a cold shower couldn't cool her down and get her breathing back to normal. _Is this what a panic attack feels like? _She thought. Her head had been spinning since she saw that video and things weren't as clear as they were before. Things, events and people she didn't even understand began surfacing. Birthday's that were celebrated, arguments with a girl she called sister, fights with blurred faces. She shifted her focus again and got out of the shower as it wasn't helping. She stepped out of the shower and slipped, falling to the floor. She yelped at the pain of the wound already on her shoulder and grabbed the towel hanging up next to her. With her other hand, she lifted herself up by using the closed toilet seat and sat next to it, leaning against the wall. Questions continued flooding her mind as well as things she'd never done before. After a moment, her mind paused. She stretched her neck and tried standing up again. Using the wall she was leant against, she slowly stood up. Her legs felt like they didn't belong to her. She slowly made her way out of the bathroom and sat back down on her bed. She didn't care much for her wet hair and slid into her shorts and shirt, threw the towel on the pillow and rested her head onto it. Her eyes closed involuntarily. She was both mentally and physically tired from fighting herself. _Maybe it was all a dream? _Her last thought was.

**Meanwhile...Downstairs in the parking lot...**

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sarah shouted as Mike sat there.

"I had no choice." He replied.

"You shouldn't have shown her the video so prematurely!" Sarah continued to speak, raising her voice. "I don't believe this. You're going to have to stay in LA…" she said putting her hand on her hip.

"I plan to." Mike replied.

"Just… Kitt, please fill Mike in. I've sent the files to you. Be careful please." She finished, calming down and ending the call.

* * *

Back at the S.C.C, Sarah sat in her chair with her hand on her head. She sighed and spun her chair around to be greeted by Zoe.

"Hey…" Zoe began. "You okay?"

"I will be… I just hope this hasn't done anything to frighten her." Sarah said getting up. "I need to sleep, think of the next step."

"I'm sure everything'll be okay." Zoe reassured.

"I hope so." Sarah said leaving the control room.

* * *

"So what you're saying is this could give her brain-damage?" Mike said.

_Not brain damage Michael. She will have a hard time remembering parts of her life that were taken away from her and if her neurone path's react too quickly, it could cause problems with her memory for the rest of her life. _

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Mike laughed. "What's her current state?" he asked.

_There is minimal movement in her hotel room. She is sleeping. _

"I should hope so after all that she'd been through. You're sure she isn't hurt?" Mike questioned.

_She is stable. _

"Sarah's really gonna kick my ass when I get back. Think I can catch some Zzz's for an hour?" Mike asked.

_You may try and catch some 'Zzz's'. I will wake you if anything changes. _Kitt said.

"Good night buddy." Mike said closing his eyes and getting into a comfortable position.


End file.
